


Two for the price of One

by imbkissinyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbkissinyou/pseuds/imbkissinyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two for the price of One

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

Stiles went to Derek’s house to meet him. When he got there he found Erika sitting in the house crying. He turned around thinking if he should leave or comfort her. He walked up and sat by her side.

“You okay?” he said waiting for her to turn and look at him.

She didn't reply she just cried harder and kept her face in the palm of her hands. He pulled his arm up and around her slightly. He then gripped her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. She cried endlessly. 

“What's wrong?” he asked.

She did not reply she squeezed him a little tighter. He kissed her forehead, she looked up quickly. He gave her a peaceful smile. She leaned in on him so her face was closer to his. He took a breath and put his nose on hers. They both were getting closer slowly. Erika’s lips had finally met Stiles’s lips. Stiles pulled back and stood up to his feet. 

“I can’t” He said looking down at her.

“Why?” she said looking down.

He got to his knees. He lifted her head up slowly.”Derek” He said looking her in the eyes.  
“I know but........ maybe” She said putting the palm of her hand on his cheek softly. He put his hand over hers and pulled it off slowly. 

“This isn’t right” He said holding both of her hands. 

“It feels right......All I ever wanted was you stiles you’re my.......bat man” She said with a slight smile. 

He smiled and kissed her hand. She gave him a push, he fell, his but to the floor. She came to her knees then on top of him. She kissed him sensationally. He had then kissed her back although he was still kind of in shock that she had went for it like that. He put his hands up her shirt rubbing her back. They then started to breathe more heavily. She kissed his neck and he pushed her off. her back against the floor he spreaded her legs and put his body in between them he kissed her roughly. She lifted her body up and removed her top he kissed her neck and went down to her cleavage and farther to her belly button. She arched her back feeling lust. he got to his knees and unbuckled his belt. She giggled, Stiles took off his pants really fast smiling extremely hard. 

“Stiles hurry” Erika demanded.

He grabbed her by her legs and pulled her so he’d be in between. He went down and kissed her thigh, he came back up to her belly button and then to her lips,a low moan coming from Erika as he discovered her body with passion. 

“Stiles you here” A familiar voice said coming from outside. 

It was Derek. Erika pushed him off quickly. picked her shirt, up and vanished as soon as Derek walked in. 

“Stiles why are you half naked in my house?” Derek said with confusion.

“I ummm i thought.......” stiles started to reply

“Just shut up” Derek said cutting him off 

Derek walked up to Stiles and grabbed him by the waste and suddenly kissed him roughly. He picked stiles up until his body was against the wall. Derek let him down on the floor so that he could remove his clothes. The rest was history!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading it's my first time writing something like this so leave a comment if you want more or leave a comment if you think i could have made something better. :)


End file.
